Made to love you
by MadMeijin
Summary: This is a cyrae song fic that takes place at their wedding. Please read and review. Agaiin....I don't own'em, I just like'em.


_**This is a Cy/Rae fic, it takes place at their wedding, it is possibly the first of a pair of complementary song fics. Please read and review. This is my first fan fic, so be gentle please( I imagine the fact that this is a Cy/Rae fic will limit the audience but oh well), if you enjoy it let me know, if you see a need for improvement I'm not allergic to corrective criticism.**_

_**Made to love you**_

"**_I never thought that I would be able to experience such emotion such…….love" thought Raven Roth, soon to be Raven Stone, as she stood at the antechamber looking down the flower strewn , moonlit path that led to the altar, and her one true love, Victor Stone. They had planned their wedding to be a midnight ceremony. They chose midnight because it signified the change between day, and night, what time would better to signify the birth of their new life together than the time when the darkest of night gave way to the beginnings of day? A new life beginning at the birth of a new day.Terra served asflower girl, Kori as Maid of honor. Garfield was best man, and Robin gave the bride away, ( Trigon couldn't be reached for comment).) Cyborg had never been quite so nervous , or deliriously happy in his entire life, for this so special occasion , he and Raven chose to serenade each other with a song of their own choosing. He had thought long and hard of a song that would be a fitting tribute to his unconditional love for Raven. _**

_**Raven was startled from her thoughts by a smooth tenor voice , a voice that filled her with such desire , a voice that spoke of a love without limits,…….Victor poured all his soul into the words, " raven I hope you can grasp the true meaning of this." he thought as soft , smooth music began to play, urging him into his ballad.**_

**_Made to Love you( By Gerald Levert)_**

_**I recall when we first met, a long time ago how could I forget the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you?**_

_**I remember saying to my friends , "there is my future wife", and then I took the step to meet someone who would change my life.**_

_**It had to be my destiny, **_

_**Cuz I was made to love you , my hands to touch you, my arms to hold you, my legs to stand , my time to spend with you forever .**_

_**I was made…made to love you.**_

_**My lips to kiss you, my eyes to see you , my legs to stand, my time to spend with you forever, a life together, I was made , made to love you.**_

_**I remember our first date, our first arguments, our very first break up and make up that got us to this moment, and every girlfriend, and every one night stand , every heart break, every heartache, led me to you, it drove me to you it made me better, better suited for you. It had to be my destiny!**_

_**I was made to love you! My hands to touch you, arms to hold you, my legs to stand, my time to spend with you forever. I was made, made to love you!**_

_**My lips to kiss you, my eyes to see you, my legs to stand my time to spend ( baby baby) a life together**_

_**I was made, made to love you,( love you my hands to touch you) **_

_**only you , me and God know how deep is our love oh baby , oh baby, baby I was made, my lips to kiss you, my eyes to see you my legs to stand for you and only you baby. (oh, oh, oh ,oh!)**_

_**It had to be my destiny ! I was made to love you, all over the world you would be my girl, baby, baby forever and ever, how long is eternity? that's how long we gonna be together ,**_

_**forever my legs won't stand without you, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,..no. **_

_**Oh, made to love you baby, from head to toe, only you, me and God know, I'm the one you need , I'm gonna always there for you.**_

_**His voice died away even as raven , given away by a tuxedo clad, but still masked Robin, touched his hand her cheeks wet with the tears she was never able to shed before **_

"_**Raven, I love you so very much , you have brought meaning to this dull existence I called a life, I truly was made to love you, and you alone.**_

_**This is my first fan fic, please be gentle. Depending on the reviews, there will be Raven song fic as well.**_


End file.
